


Lazy Sundays and Sappy Chick Flicks

by Larahna_Steadyblade



Series: Christmas 2018 Drabble Bingo [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Family, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larahna_Steadyblade/pseuds/Larahna_Steadyblade
Summary: Stan plans to enjoy his Sunday by watching his favorite period drama without his family judging him. He gets his wish, just not exactly how he thought he would.





	Lazy Sundays and Sappy Chick Flicks

Stan sighs quietly as he sits in the same familiar armchair he’s sat in for the last thirty years. It’s a Sunday afternoon, which means the Mystery Shack is closed and he can relax. That also means his family is off having adventures. Mabel is spending time with her friends, Dipper is hunting down something in the woods, and Ford is hunkered down in his lab. Stan looks at his watch – it’s barely past two. It will be hours before anyone comes in.

He grins as he switches the channel to watch _The Duchess Approves_ for probably the thirtieth time. He loves his family, but sometimes it’s nice to have an afternoon of relaxation without worrying about what anyone will think of his choice in movies.

He doesn’t realize until the credits start rolling that his family has actually come in and gathered around him. He probably still wouldn’t have noticed if Ford hadn’t leaned over in his sleep, causing him to fall into Stan’s shoulder. Mabel sat on the other arm of the chair, snoring softly. Dipper was propped against the foot of the chair, and Stan would have believed he was sleeping if the boy hadn’t sniffled quietly. Dipper looks up and must have realized Stan heard him, because his shoulders jump up around his ears and his cheeks turn pink as he turns away.

“It’s a really emotional story,” Dipper huffs.

Stan smiles. He’s upset that his secret has been found out, but no one made fun of him or laughed, so he’s in a sharing mood. “You can’t tell anybody this… But I cried the first time I saw this.” Dipper looks up in surprise, and Stan winks at him. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Dipper smiles a little, and Stan feels it in his core. Summer has always been his favorite season, and sharing it with the kids has only made it better.

“What do you say we put on some B rate horror movie and laugh at the terrible effects?”

Dipper’s smile grows, and the room seems to get brighter.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

They lean back as the new movie starts playing, enjoying the simplicity of a good time on a Sunday. Summer is definitely the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 5.2.


End file.
